Vortex
hi witness my shitty writing skills seriously What the fuck is is celestial? A celestial (the living thing) , by definition, is an entity who controls a certain realm in the universe. This particular one, Vortex, controls plasma. wtf m8 that was shit Yes, I know. THE STORY The Celestials were made to ensure stability in each realm of the universe, because you wouldn't like it if the universe went full freak out mode, right? Their job is to protect shit etc. Because their home is space, they got to see the lot of things. Billions of galaxies, trillions of stars and quadrillions of planets. Most of them had life because the celestial Life went to create lifeforms (did I make you sick of the word life yet?). Many planets were created and out together by Physics and Matter. Electromagnetism gave light, Dissonance created the not-so-perfect look of them, and Plasma took care of the stars. Ok m9, but what does this mean for Earth and Mt. Ebott and shit? Yeah yeah, basically I was getting to that part. They were searching for The Planet. The one who has the ability to prosper, and have a good future. The Planet that has the potential. Basically the gang started searching for that planet. They encountered many enemies and obstacles, but one was fatal for their mission. A hyper black hole. Usually they just try to unleash its mass, so it isn't as dense, thus making it a cloud of matter. But this one resisted. And, when they finally got to unleash the inner energy of it, it made a shockwave so powerful, they were split up. Plasma, Radiation, Matter, Physics, Electromagnetism, Life and Dissonance got split up, and they were all on their own. Plasma was particularly sent near Earth, and he began observing it. Conveniently, he witnessed World War II. "Fucking amazing", he thought. "This shit planet's gonna destroy itself. Fuck it." He spent the next ￼70 years searching for The Planet again, but the fantastic technologies they developed on other planets fascinated him. And INTERGALACTIC MEMES were invented. So you're saying the first entity in the universe is a memer? Pretty fucking much. The technology made it easier for him to find The Planet, and basically he was led to Earth again. "What the shit." And he descended, going through the atmosphere, it almost looked as bright as the sun, and landed EXAAAACTLY at the Flowerbed. I mean he was falling exactly in the middle of Mt. Ebott by accident. And then he explored the already populated post-pacifist timeline, met Jona (godmod shitlord), then Serac, Beroos, Elina, and then it led to the somewhat insecure bastard you know today. Fun facts and trivia * Really fucking hates tildes. * Also really fucking hates his rper apparently * Also hates himself because the rper made himself be a cancerous memer with shitty design. He is is literally stick figure with a diamond head. * Weakness: TILDES, PEACOCKS * Whenever he shits, an outburst of plasma hits a planet. But that's just only the wisest of beings in the universe theorizing. Yep, they just theorized that when Vortex takes a dump, a planet gets hit by some plasma bullshit, killing everything on it. I feel bad for writing this. This makes Vortex somewhat edgy and I don't like it. Actually he just shits out pure iron. This is shitty. I want my 10 minutes back. ￼ Sorry, no refunds. Category:Celestials Category:Original Category:Character